1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peeling methods for fruits, and, more particularly, to nonenzymatic peeling methods for citrus fruit.
2. Description of Related Art
An enzymatic peeling process is currently used to produce peeled citrus fruit that are convenient for consumption (Bruemmer et al., Proc. Florida State Hort. Soc. 91:112-14; Bruemmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,651; Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,967). By this process, fruit are scored or abraded and infused either with pectinase or with pectinase and cellulase solution by vacuum or pressure and are incubated at 20.degree.-45.degree. C. for 0.5-2 h. During the incuabation period, the enzymes digest pectin and cellulose in the albedo (the inner part of the peel) and the regions of the intersegment membranes and thus facilitate the separation of fruit from peel and sectioning of the fruit.
Commercially available enzymatically peeled citrus fruit exhibit juice leakage and softening during storage in spite of apparent preservation of the integrity of segment membranes and juice vesicles. Although the quality of these fruit may be extended by low temperature and controlled-atmosphere storage and incorporation of chemicals such as calcium lactate, it was suspected that the observed loss of quality is caused in part by an inadvertent infusion of the enzyme (s) into the fruit and a subsequent catabolism of the flesh throughout the storage period.